


Secret Santa

by personanongrata



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (Although Low-Key Still Finds Them Sexy Without Understanding Why, Anal Sex, Bad Christmas Presents, Bad Plot, Bad Puns, But Still Plot, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, McCree Is Literally Scrooge, McCree Still Loves Calling His Dick Stupid Names, Multi, Never Understood Why These Are Considered Sexy Myself, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Santa Outfits, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personanongrata/pseuds/personanongrata
Summary: McCreezer Scrooge has a very attractive young lady teach him the meaning of Christmas, alongside a little help. After a little light coaxing, he decides to Ebenezer Screw-ge the pair of them, and maybe, just maybe, his heart will grow three sizes that day.And if not his heart, something else sure as shit will.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes, I know I made the Ebenezer Scrooge joke twice, my editor suggested the second one and I couldn't decide which was better)

McCree stared down angrily at the hat in his hands, scowling as he strolled through the halls of Gibraltar’s watchpoint, not looking where he was actually going. _‘Some joker’s got a damn sense of humour. I ain’t wearin’ this fuckin’ thing, even if it kills me.’_ In his hands was a large, black bowler hat that McCree had found outside the door to his quarters, with a small pair of spectacles next to it, on top of a small note, that said, in simple block lettering, _‘To Ebenezer McCree, love, your Secret Santa.’_ McCree shook his head, and held the hat in his hands carefully, as he made his way to one of Overwatch’s communal areas. _‘I suppose even a crappy gift is still a gift. Probably be rude of me to just toss it away like another piece of trash.’_

As he was walking through the hallways, he stopped dead in his tracks, thoughts interrupted as he bumped into D.Va. Literally, he bumped into her, and quickly leant down to offer a helping hand to the petite Korean, who brushed it aside and sprang to her feet. “Watch where you’re going McCree, I was walking there.” McCree mumbled an apology, and she waved it away, before gesturing to the hat currently in his hands. “Sweet hat. Where’d you get it from?” 

“Hmm, this thing?” McCree gestured to the hat dismissively, before continuing, “found it outside my door earlier. I dunno who left it there, but I’m just lookin’ for ‘em so I can give ‘em a good ol’ fashioned yellin’ for calling me Scrooge.” D.Va grinned, but McCree’s eyes, ever-observant, could see the hint of sadness, for jus the briefest of seconds behind her smile, and he felt himself groaning internally. _‘Aw hell, don’t tell me this is from her. Smooth move there Jesse.’_ D.Va looked down at the hat, then back up to McCree, before crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. “Hey, while I’ve got you. I don’t suppose you could do me a small favour?” 

After a second of thought, McCree nodded, determined to make up for upsetting her just now. “For you darlin’, anythin’. What can I do for ya?” D.Va’s eyes flickered down to McCree’s gun, hanging from his belt as it always was, before she pulled out her own blaster and held it out in front of him. “I was hoping maybe you could give me pointers on how to use this thing, in about an hour or so. Give you time to get rid of that mangy hat.” She nodded down to the hat in McCree’s hands, and was surprised when he shook his head. “Captain Amari always told me that a gift, even one ya may not be too fond of, is important, because it indicates that somebody cares about ya. I may never actually wear this thing,” he held up the hat with one hand, slipping the note and spectacles into his backup holster, “but I’ll be damned if I’m gonna just ditch it. Besides, it may grow on me, y’know? I mean, I remember hatin’ this belt buckle when I first got it, but look at me now. I never leave the base without wearin’ it.” With that, he removed his cowboy hat, and slipped on the black top hat, saluting D.Va with two fingers as he walked away. “I’ll see ya in an hour in the practice range, and I can give you that special lesson y’asked for, alright?” Without waiting for an answer, he continued his stroll down the hallway, running into Genji, and greeting him with a loud, “BAH HUMBUG!” 

About an hour later, McCree strolled into the firing range, expecting to find it empty. Much to his surprise, D.Va was already there, firing down the range expertly, every shot from her blaster tearing apart one of the training drones. _‘The hell? D.Va’s never exactly seemed the type to show up on time, much less early.’_ He coughed from behind her, and she lowered her blaster, turning to face him, a look of confident eagerness on her face. “Hey there Cowboy” she greeted him, slowly making her way over. “Doesn’t exactly look like you’re in need of my help there D.Va. So, what exactly did you call me in here for?” D.Va grinned, a look of eagerness entering her eyes, and she stared pointedly above McCree’s head, until he followed suit. Above him was a small green plant, white berries dotted along its stem, wrapped up neatly in a red bow. McCree eyes registered a sudden flash of movement and all of a sudden, she was on him, her lips pressed hungrily against his, and she pulled him into the firing range, before her hands gripped the back of his head and she continued kissing him desperately. 

It took McCree’s brain a few seconds to register what was currently happening, and, by the time he had fully processed the situation, he had already pinned D.Va to the wall, her hands held above her head, and his own tongue slipping down her throat. The two kissed passionately for about ten seconds, before McCree pulled away and chuckled at her. “Private lesson, huh? Pretty nice way of gettin’ me all to yourself.” D.Va gripped his hair and yanked his head down, lightly dusting his face with kisses. “Well, I mean, the hat was a bust, so I decided to get you something I thought you’d enjoy more. Unless,” she winking at him playfully before continuing, “your heart’s going to give out or something.” McCree growled, a low, feral noise that sent a shiver down D.Va’s spine. “You just love pushin’ my buttons, don’t ya little lady?” D.Va felt a tight grip on her hair, and she felt McCree’s free hand slowly begin to slip its way under her clothes, between her legs, and finally she felt McCree stroking two fingers against her soaking wet pussy. She began to grind against his hand, and the two shared another intense, lustful kiss, McCree’s hand slipping out from between her legs, to pin her against the wall again, this time by her neck. 

***AHEM***

The low, harsh sound of a throat clearing caused both D.Va and McCree to push each other away, and they both spun around to the source of the noise. McCree’s eyes went wide as he stared at the newcomer. _‘Aww shit. Why him. It could literally be anyone else on this freakin’ base, but it had to be him.’_ A bright red visor fixed on him, narrowing slightly as the person behind it took in the room around him. Soldier:76 glanced over to D.Va for a second, who was blushing bright red, and determinedly not meeting his gaze, before turning back to McCree, who was staring at 76, a look of pure terror on his face. 76 stood, still and silent for a few seconds, before picking up his pulse rifle and walking over to the drones, stopping only once he had reached his goal to stare at the two. “Hey, McCree, you want some advice from an old soldier?” he asked, and McCree could practically see his life flash before his eyes, ranging from the first time he picked up a gun, to the day he was recruited by Overwatch, to the years spent alone after the Petras Act, all the way up until responding to the recent recall. _‘Well, I guess I had a pretty good run. I mean, I figured I’d long be dead in a ditch by now.’_

He realised he’d been silent since 76 had first walked in, and he mentally slapped himself in the face, turning to face 76, who was waiting expectantly for a response. “I-uh, I mean, yeah, sure, I’m always down to learn new things,” he chuckled, trying to make light of the situation he had found himself in. Soldier:76 leaned in slightly, before pointing to a sign on the wall and saying to him (in a stage whisper, so D.Va could hear as well), “you’re not supposed to use this room for anything other than training. If you guys want to go and spend your days making out instead of actually doing your jobs, that’s fine, but try to keep it behind closed doors. It’s distracting.” The red line in his visor turned slightly, to implicate D.Va in the last part of that statement, who nodded, still not able to meet him in the eyes. Seeing this, 76 relented slightly, heaving his gun over his shoulder, and staring at the pair of them, leaning against the wall. “Sorry, that was probably a little harsh. There’s nothing wrong with taking some personal time if you guys need it. Just...keep it to yourselves, okay? I don’t want to see you guys going at it if I’m coming in here to practice.”

D.Va grinned, a little hint of her cockiness returning, and she flashed her eyes up at him. “Oh, are we distracting you? Or maybe you’re just jealous because it’s been a while?” 76 rolled his eyes behind his visor, a movement that was replicated by the red line on his visor literally moving around in a circle, and he turned away, hoisting his gun up and firing a few rounds. D.Va sauntered forward, stroking McCree’s cheek and blowing a kiss to him, before leaning up and whispering into his ear, “Come and see me later on then. My first two presents to you have turned out to be kind of a bust, so make sure you don’t miss the third one.”

D.Va turned and skipped away, and McCree tried his best to ignore how well her bodysuit clung to her ass, a task he only succeeded in because of another loud *ahem* from 76, which forced him to turn around and face the grizzled vigilante. He put on an easy smile, and pulled out the Peacekeeper, plugging a few rounds into the drones, each one a perfect shot. “Gotta admit, I was kind of expectin’ that to go a hell of a lot worse. Thought you were gonna string me up after you caught me makin’ out with your...whatever the hell she is.” Soldier sighed, and stopped firing, pointing the gun to the floor, away from both of them. “Hana’s not a child anymore, she’s a soldier, and a damn good one. She can make her own decisions, and all I can do is be there if they end up going badly. I’m not going to stop you guys from doing whatever the hell you like.” He paused here, and turned to face McCree directly, his visor narrowing more than McCree had ever seen before. “However, I’ll warn you now, if you ever hurt Hana, in *any* way, they will never find your body. Understood?”

McCree stared into 76’s visor, and knew that the man was 100% serious. “I reckon you made it pretty clear. I didn’t exactly start this lookin’ to hurt her. Hell, I didn’t even start this.” 76 nodded his approval, turning back to the firing range and resuming his target practice. “Then you and I have nothing to worry about.” The two spent the next hour or so practicing on the drones together in relative silence, 76 to prevent rust from forming, and McCree to pass the time until he went to go and see D.Va. By the time they were done, a small mountain of robot parts littered the floor in front of them, and the two bade each other farewell, as a large hole opened up to collect the robot parts for reconstruction.

McCree whiled away the next few hours exploring the watchpoint for something to do, but, short of joining in Zenyatta’s meditations ( _‘I ain’t got the patience for sittin’ there like he does’_ ) or Reinhardt’s workout ( _‘That fella can probably bench more with his legs than three of me could ever lift’_ ), he ended up sitting in the communal lounge, smoking a cigar and leaning back on his chair. Eventually, he noticed the time, and figured he’d left enough time so as not to appear desperate, which he totally wasn’t. Not even a little. _‘No desperation here, no siree,’_ McCree thought to himself as he made his way very quickly to D.Va’s room, ignoring the soft snicker from Genji as he slipped past him. 

McCree wound up outside D.Va’s door after about 5 minutes, and he knocked, waiting impatiently for the door to open. As soon as it opened, McCree was inside, the door shutting behind him. D.Va laughed as she greeted him with a quick hug. “Someone’s eager to begin.” She smirked as she said this, before pulling a blindfold out and holding it in front of him. “That's good. Put this on before we begin. It’ll be more fun that way.” McCree obeyed, slipping off his hat and putting on the blindfold. D.Va leant in and slowly kissed her way up his neck, her hands around his belt, quickly undoing it, and dropping his trousers to the ground. As she was doing this, McCree felt another pair of soft, definitely feminine hands stroking his shoulders, and his breath caught in his throat. _‘Is this what I think it is? Oh god dammit hell yes.’_ McCree gasped as he felt D.Va’s hands slowly lower his underwear, her hand brushing softly against his cock, while the second person slowly lifted his shirt up, soft kisses being planted against the back of his shoulders. _‘Spine? Odd place. Probably means she’s smaller than me. Doesn’t help me figure out who it is though.’_ The two pairs of hands made quick work stripping McCree of all his clothes, and he felt himself being led across the room. The hands gently lowered him onto a soft mattress, and he lay back expectantly.

All of a sudden, he felt a soft pair of lips on his. D.Va’s, he realised, as they pulled away and whispered in his ear, “BRB, we’re just getting into something more....comfortable.” McCree’s head flashed back to Halloween night, and the sight of D.Va in that skin-tight bunny costume, and he felt his cock involuntarily harden. He lay like that for a few minutes, daydreaming about what could possibly be about to come, when he heard the two sets of footsteps walking back over to the bed, and felt the mattress sink under their collective weight. His breathing began to grow heavy as he heard one clamber over the top of him, positioning him so he had one of the two women on either side of him. McCree’s hands clenched against the duvet as he felt two tongues begin to lick up and down his cock in unison, and a small gasp left his lips. “Oh fuckin’ Christ that feels good.”

Both girls continued to lick at his cock, their speed increasing slightly, before he felt one of them pull away, only to move down to his balls and begin to lick and suck at them, while the other one focused more on his head, and McCree’s moans began to grow louder. A hot, wet sensation slowly enveloped his cock, and he felt his cock begin to be swallowed by someone, sounds of gagging the whole while. ‘Well, whoever they are, sounds like maybe they ain’t used to someone as big as me. A small, self-satisfied smirk lit up his face, and he lay back comfortably, as his partner began to press their lips down, forming a seal as she began to move her head up and down, and McCree felt himself beginning to thrust up in time with the bobs of her head. The other lady continued lapping at his balls, before opening her own mouth and beginning to suck, taking one of them in at a time and swirling her tongue around, and McCree could feel his self-control beginning to waver from the two-pronged assault D.Va and her unknown accomplice were launching on him. 

Both girls eventually lifted their heads away, and McCree found himself unable to stifle a moan of disappointment, that left both girls giggling. He tried to place the sound of the other girl laughing, but it was over too quickly for him to recognise it. He heard some shuffling, and felt some moving around, before he sensed, rather than heard or felt, a presence looming above him, and all of a sudden, he found his face smothered by one of the two ladies, and he felt a pair of hands pull his face further in, forcing him to inhale the scent of the pussy that he had just been smothered with. Picking up the unspoken hint, McCree slowly lapped at it with his tongue, and he could hear the stifled moans coming from above, as he slowly ran his tongue up and down her pussy lips, occasionally flicking up at her clit, causing the moans to echo throughout the room, louder and louder. _‘I sure as hell hope Overwatch keeps these places soundproofed. I know some of the other watchpoints did, but I ain’t exactly sure if this is one of ‘em.’_

His thoughts were quickly distracted by the same feeling as earlier, as one of the girls began to go down on him again. _‘Scratch that,’_ McCree thought to himself as he continued to flick his tongue against the clit that was placed in front of him, _‘it’s the same one who was doin’ it earlier. Just as inexperienced, and I know D.Va’s a hell of a lot better than suckin’ cock than that.’_ With that realization, he threw all his effort into the pussy that had been grinding against his face, smearing its sticky juices across his mouth and nose, realising it belonged to his semi-frequent fuck buddy. He gasped as he felt the newcomer between his legs begin to deepthroat his cock, and he began to thrust again, the sound of gagging with his every thrust like music to his ears. He grinned into D.Va’s pussy, and playfully nibbled at her clit in the way he knew drove her insane, and was rewarded with a sharp scream of pleasure, and the grip on his hair grew even tighter. _‘Yeah, that’s D.Va, 100%. Now, who’s the little lady suckin’ on my candy cane I wonder?’_ Grinning into D.Va’s muff at his own bad joke, McCree worked his tongue in little circles around D.Va’s clit faster, while she ground desperately against it, her moans growing louder and shriller.

The woman between his legs, meanwhile, worked slower and less confidently than either McCree or D.Va, but with a methodical, meticulous patience that would have had McCree gasping and begging for more, had he not been currently distracted. As it was, the newcomers persistence had her pleasuring McCree in ways he didn’t even realise were pleasureable, and he felt his hands reaching up and gripping D.Va’s ass, his fingers curling into her tight flesh, causing her moans to mingle with a small tinge of pain as she slowly felt herself building up to an orgasm. Her breathing changed, coming out thick and fast, as she sucked down more oxygen to replace all the air being screamed out of her lungs as her thighs squeezed involuntarily around McCree’s face, and her grip on him tightened, as she finally hit a long, drawn out orgasm, a loud scream of “ **FUCK** ”, the only word she was capable of uttering, and she fell forward, catching herself before her head collided with the wall, and she slowly, gingerly pulled herself off the bed, holding herself up no shaky legs.

The warm sensation around McCree’s cock slowly faded as the other woman pulled herself off his crotch, and he heard muffled whispers between the two, before footsteps approached once more. The other woman (or so McCree assumed), manoeuvred around him a little bit, lowering herself onto his crotch, his long, wet cock pushing easily through the entrance to her glistening wet twat, and McCree heard another long, loud moan. He reached up blindly with his hands and felt them directed around his partner's waist, and he gripped tightly, helping bounce her up and down on his crotch, groaning a long, deep pleasurable noise the entire time. He felt the woman's hands tighten around his, and she kept his hands locked with a grip that surprised McCree with how tight it could be.

McCree held the girl aloft while he pounded as mercilessly as he could, and she slammed herself against his cock with all the force she could muster. They continued in this way for the next few minutes, McCree feeling a tightening sensation in his loins that indicated an orgasm was imminent. He felt D.Va lean down next to him once more, and slowed his pace as she whispered in his ear, “You better not be about to cum McCree. We haven’t finished giving you your Christmas present yet.”

McCree went against every instinct in his body and slowed further down, focusing on deep, hard strokes that caused the woman currently impaled on his long, thick cock to scream louder than McCree would have thought was even possible, keeping this new, slower pace going with the promise of more to come. _‘Swear to God, though, this better be fuckin’ amazing D.Va. I don’t exactly know how much longer I can hold out. She’s so fuckin’ tight.’_ He felt a heavy weight slam down on his chest, and he realised the woman was now lying on top of him, his cock still moving in and out of her, but at a much different angle. He felt the mattress sink once more beneath his legs as D.Va climbed on, and the moans of pleasure slowly turned into whimpers, and, as the pair of hands now gripping his shoulders began to squeeze, they turned back into moans of satisfaction, a deep, lustful noise that had McCree gripping her even tighter.

“Hey, what exactly are you doin’ back there anyways, D.Va?” He slid in and out of the wet snatch his dick was still embedded in, and felt something pushing down on it above him. As D.Va opened her mouth to respond, McCree realised what it could only be. ‘Well, of all the ways I expected this to go, I can safely say this was not on my list.’ McCree and D.Va began to slowly pump themselves in and out, working their way into a comfortable, even rhythm, as both cocks slid in and out of the young lady sandwiched between them, her moans and howls of pleasure growing ever louder as she collapsed onto McCree’s chest, and McCree felt her clothed breasts compress against his muscled chest, and he gripped her in her new position tighter as he began to slam into her pussy, his cock pushing all the way through her soaking wet cunt, and her moans of pleasure slowly transformed into screams, screams that were slowly muffled as (he assumed) D.Va silenced the stranger currently gripping his cock like a vice.

D.Va, for her part, was grinning, as she looked down at the woman, a hand in her hair, and one covering her mouth, her long, plastic cock pushing in and out of the tight,clean asshole in front of her, and she continued her long thrusts in time with McCree. The pair continued pushing in and out like a very well-oiled machine, before D.Va thrust in once, deeper and harder than she had previously, and was rewarded with a scream so loud that she felt like her eardrums were going to burst. “F-fuckin’ Christ,” she heard from below her, “Swear to god it felt like my ears were about to kill themselves there for a minute.” D.Va grinned, and slipped two fingers inside the mouth of the screaming young woman, who quickly began to suck on them, moans and gasps of pleasure from the sensation spilling out her mouth as she did so.

With her cock buried deep inside the woman’s ass, D.Va slowly pulled out, right until the tip of her cock was teasing against the womans asshole, and, as McCree pulled out after a particularly deep thrust of his own, D.Va reset her timing, sliding in, and then out, slowly at first, to allow both women to adjust to this new rhythm, as D.Va began to fuck her friend’s ass conversely to McCree’s. When he thrust into the pussy still eagerly swallowing his cock, D.Va pulled out. When he pulled out, she slammed her long, purple cock into the gaping asshole that greeted her. She continued like this, so her friend, who was, by now, panting and begging, whispering the words “more...more cock” under her breath, was never without at least one rock-hard cock filling either of her holes.

McCree felt the woman's pussy tighten around his cock, and both him and D.Va heard her screams of pleasure grow louder and shriller, and they both started ploughing as deep as they could, pushing the young lady between them closer and closer to orgasm, which after another minute of solid pounding, she reached, climaxing with one, last desperate scream, before resting her head against McCree’s shoulder, both his and D.Va’s cocks slipping out of her.

McCree felt a hand reaching for his blindfold, and he closed his eyes quickly, as the blindfold was ripped off his face. Squinting slightly, he opened his eyes, and, when they had adjusted, he was surprised to find Mei lying on his chest, a tight, short santa outfit covering her upper half, and a suspicious lack of underwear, or stockings, or hell, anything, covering her lower half. _‘Or the rest of this room,’_ McCree realised, and he realised she had been waiting for him like this the entire time.

His eyes flashed over to D.Va for a brief instant, and he felt his jaw drop, just for the briefest of moments, as his eyes ran up and down D.Va’s body, from her long, exposed legs, to her hair, tied back into a tight ponytail by a sprig of mistletoe, before finally settling on the _very_ short Elf's outfit she had slipped on, a small bit of tinsel wrapped around her neck like a scarf, and, like Mei, no semblance of any clothing covering her body below the waist. Seeing him staring at her, she grinned, and leant back down between his legs, slowly beginning to lick Mei’s juices off his cock. Her hand reached up and grabbed Mei by the scruff of the neck, and she pulled her much shyer friend down, who began to clean off McCree’s cock as well. McCree, lying back and shuddering softly from the sensation of two of the most beautiful women in Overwatch working over his cock with their tongues like they were addicted to it.

This mental image was not helped by D.Va’s moans and slurps as she greedily lapped her way around McCree’s cock, almost shoving Mei out of the way on more than one occasion. Mei, for her part was more reticent than her friend, opting for slower more occasional licks, and focusing on the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around it, and occasionally swallowing the tip of it. After a few more minutes of the two of them sharing his cock, McCree felt D.Va pull away, and he gasped as Mei began to deepthroat him again, choking softly on his long, thick cock as she took it in as deep as possible. All of a sudden, McCree felt a warm, wet sensation against the tip of his asshole, and he lifted his head up, staring down in shock. There, just in his field of vision, was D.Va, head buried deep between his butt cheeks, licking tenderly at his asshole, long, deliberate brushes with her tongue that had McCree squirming and gasping in a way he had never seen before, and he began to exhale rapidly, trying not to lose too much control over the situation, an act which failed as soon as D.Va slowly inserted her tongue into his ass, pressing up as deeply against it as she could, while Mei, slowly gaining confidence, began to properly take his cock all the way to the base, gagging and spluttering from the sensation, but continuing nonetheless.

McCree could feel a tightening sensation in his balls as he watched D.Va licking away at one of his most sensitive areas, as well as the normally shy and withdrawn young Mei moving her mouth up and down on his cock with lightning speed, and he managed to splutter out a quick warning of “cumming”, before both girls lifted their heads to face his cock, and McCree quickly reached down, jerking his cock, until a massive load of white, sticky cum sprayed over both girls. D.Va’s face got the worst of it, as she had pushed her way down eagerly, and was practically dripping with McCree’s jizz, with a few strands of it getting caught in her hair. Mei’s face, while less painted with cum, still had more than its fair share, with most of it getting caught on her cheeks, and a couple of long strands dangling off her glasses. McCree watched in open amazement as D.va pulled Mei closer, and began to kiss her, slowly licking the cum off Mei’s cheeks, and catching the dripping strands from her glasses with an open mouth, before swallowing it all gratefully. She then reached up to her own face and wiped a large dollop of semen off her face, before holding it out to Mei, who, with only the faintest hint of hesitation, opened her mouth and began to suck on D.Va’s finger, swallowing down a load of McCree’s cum, blushing furiously the whole while. The two girls shared a quick, open-mouth kiss, before cleaning off as much of McCree’s cum as they could and sitting down on the bed with him, leaning against him. 

“Y’know, McCree, with those faces you were making when I began licking your asshole, I think it’s only fair if we say I won this round?” McCree’s eyes flashed down to her, a look of confusion in his eyes. “Oh, and what about all the times before this one. Y’know, when I had you literally begging for me to fuck ya?” D.Va simply waved his questions away, reaching down and idly fingering herself, “I don’t remember anyone saying those were being counted, do you?” McCree opened his mouth to argue, before Mei placed a calming hand on his shoulder, and shaking her head. “McCree, I wouldn’t bother trying to argue with her on this one. You’re just going to have to let it go.” McCree sighed, before leaning back against D.Va’s pillows, and slipping a cigar into his mouth. He didn’t dare light it though. “Alright, fine, this round’s yours. But next time, well, next time your ass is mine Song. I hope you’re ready for me to bring everythin’ I got to the table.” 

D.Va snorted derisively, her hands pulling away from her crotch as she pulled herself up. “I’m just disappointed you didn’t bring everything this time. Unless you did, and you really are getting too old for this?” McCree felt himself bristling, and he jerked up too, glaring at her. Mei, who had been jostled off her comfortable position against McCree’s shoulder, pouted at the pair of them from the mattress, before shrugging and lying back on the bed, watching the two of them bicker.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, here's my cliched Winter Holiday story. I hope everyone had a nice time celebrating, if you celebrate. If you don't, I hope you had a nice, peaceful, normal day anyway.
> 
> Not a lot to say about this story, but it's hard to detail things happening to a character when you can't say who that character is. Was an interesting challenge. Hopefully I'll have a story up and ready on either New Years Eve/Day, and then it'll be back to Danganronpa for me, in February (I'm trying to stick to a 1/month upload rate, because I am entering my final semester of uni, and have a dissertation to write.)
> 
> Regardless, shall see you back here in a few days for January's update, and to ring in the new year in style.


End file.
